G3
by amaxoa
Summary: Albus Severus Potter und Rose Weasley werden nach Gryffindor kommen, sich mit den Kindern alter Freunde ihrer Eltern anfreunden und die Slytherins hassen. Oder?


Diese Story habe ich vor Ewigkeiten geschrieben und die ersten Kapitel auch hochgeladen, dann wusste ich aber nicht mehr weiter und ich habe alles wieder gelöscht. Hier jetzt also die (ein ganz klein wenig) überarbeitete Version.

**Disclamier: **Das Harry Potter-Universum, alle Charaktere außer den gut 1000 Statisten und wenigen selbsterfundenen wichtigen Nebenfiguren und alle Orte gehören J.. Ich verdiene mit dieser Fanfiction leider rein gar nichts.

**Summary (die letzte Chance, es doch zu lassen!):**  
Albus Severus Potter und Rose Weasley werden nach Gryffindor kommen, sich mit den Kindern alter Freunde ihrer Eltern anfreunden und die Slytherins hassen. Oder?  
Albus und Rose haben ganz und gar nicht das Gefühl, dass alles so sein wird – und muss.  
Wie sehr werden sie den Erwartungen wider- und entsprechen? Wie sehr können die sich durchsetzen? Was halten ihre Familien davon, wie sehr ist Scorpius Malfoy darin verwickelt und was hat die Süßigkeitenhexe des Hogwarts-Express damit zu tun? Begleitet Albus und Rose während ihrer jugendlichen Rebellion mit 11 Jahren – was sind die Kinder von Morgen nur frühreif…

-

Zuggespräch

Albus und ich stiegen in den Zug, suchten uns ein Abteil, verabschiedeten uns von unseren Eltern…das ganze ich-bin-ein-aufgeregter-kleiner-Erstklässler-Trara. Doch kaum waren wir allein und die Abteiltür zu, verdrehten wir die Augen.  
„Ein Glück, dass ich nicht noch viel länger so tun muss, als hätte ich Angst", sagte Albus.  
Ich ließ mich in einen Sitz am Fenster fallen, streckte die Beine aus und sah aus dem Fenster. Mein bester Freund setzte sich mir gegenüber und verzog das Gesicht.  
„Der Hut steckt uns vielleicht nach Slytherin, ach nein wie _schlimm_!" Er schnaubte. „Es ist ja wohl unsere eigene Entscheidung, ob das nun schlimm ist oder nicht."  
In diesem Moment ging die Abteiltür auf und ein Junge mit spitzem Gesicht, weißblonden Haaren und grauen Augen sah hinein.  
„Rose Weasley und Albus Potter?", fragte er.  
Kein Zweifel, wer das war. Außerdem wurde es ja wohl Zeit, dass ich auch mal was sage:  
„Ja. Und du bist Scorpius Malfoy." Ich blickte an ihm vorbei auf den Gang und sah einen Koffer, der dort stand. „Hast du noch kein Abteil?"  
„Scheint so." Er sah etwas verlegen aus.  
Dann war es wohl an der Zeit für Alb und mich, die Kinder der Retter der Welt heraushängen zu lassen.  
„Setz dich zu uns."  
Interessant, wie so eine simple Aufforderung jemanden gleichzeitig so verwirren und erleichtern kann. Er hatte darauf gehofft, aber nicht daran geglaubt.  
Also setzte sich der Malfoy-Erbe auf einen Sitz am anderen Ende des Abteils auf James' Seite.  
Einige Zeit verbrachten wir in unangenehmem Schweigen. Dann schien Scorpius sich endlich überwunden zu haben, mit uns zu sprechen:  
„Mein Vater…unsere Eltern…sie hatten in ihrer Schulzeit wohl ziemlich Probleme miteinander."  
„Kann man so sagen. Mein Vater hat deinen Ende des sechsten Jahres aufgeschlitzt, nachdem letzterer ihn foltern wollte…"  
Das ist Albus, wie er leibt uns lebt. Immer die Extremen…Aber ich konnte es ihm nicht verdenken – und würde es übrigens auch nie können.  
Vielleicht ist es jetzt angebracht, den Leser über ein Gespräch zu informieren, dass Albus und ich vor einiger Zeit geführt hatten:

_Mein bester Freund und ich saßen in seinem Zimmer, alberten aber nicht herum, wie wir es sonst immer taten. Wir hatten beide heute unsere Schulbriefe bekommen und überlegten, wie es in Hogwarts wohl sein würde._  
„_Garantiert kommen wir beide nach Gryffindor. Unsere Eltern waren dort, James ist es und fast alle Freunde der Familie auch. Oder du kommst nach Ravenclaw, so schlau wie du bist." _  
_Ich brachte etwas zur Sprache, das mich schon länger beschäftigt hatte:_  
„_Was ist, wenn wir beide nach Slytherin kommen? Oder nur einer von uns?"_  
„_Dann sind unsere Eltern ziemlich überrascht."_  
„_Hilfreich, Alb. Ich meine das ernst…was wäre zum Beispiel, wenn du in Gryffindor wärst und ich in Slytherin?"_  
„_Also von meiner Seite aus wärst du immer noch meine beste Freundin. Du bist ja niemand anderes, nur weil du in einem anderen Haus bist…"_  
„…_denn der Sprechende Hut sieht den Charakter nur, manipuliert ihn aber nicht. Wenn wir einem Haus zugeteilt werden, verändert das an uns nur die Farbe unserer Unhänge, nicht uns selbst."_  
_Das war so ein Albus-und-Rose-Ding. Er fing einen Satz an, wusste aber nicht, wie er weitersprechen sollte, da er mal wieder einfach so drauf los gequatscht hatte. Ich wusste, was er meinte und formulierte es aus. Unsere Eltern sagten, wir seien schlimmer als Fred und George, aber das konnten wir nicht beurteilen, da wir Fred nie kennen gelernt hatten._  
_Ich sah ihm in die Augen. Seine (und teilweise auch meine) Worte hatten bestätigt, was ich schon vorher gewusst hatte. Zeit, auch das auszusprechen._  
„_Wir werden immer Freunde bleiben, Alb."_  
„_Jetzt wird mal nicht senti-…äh, wie war das noch mal?"_  
_Er ist ja nicht so, als ob Alb dumm wäre. Ich bin nur einfach bücherverliebter._  
„_Ich werde sentimental, wenn ich es will."_  
_Ein Lachen. Und das für Albus so typische Aufblitzen der Augen, das jeder – einschließlich seiner Eltern - wohl eher bei seinem Bruder vermutet hätte._  
„_Wollen wir etwas ausprobieren, Rose?"_  
„_Kommt drauf an, was", entgegnete ich vorsichtig. Bei ihm konnte man nie wissen._  
„_Wir stellen uns alldem entgegen. Wir freunden uns mir Scorpius an, werden Slytherins, besiegen Gryffindor im Quidditch, nehmen ihnen den Hauspokal weg…"_  
_In Momenten wir diesen wusste ich ganz genau, warum Albus und ich so gute Freunde waren._  
„…_alles in allem: Wir wischen all den Leuten, die von uns erwarten, so zu sein wie unsere Eltern, gehörig eins aus. Wir machen alles, worauf wir Lust haben – nicht das, was von uns erwartet wird."_  
_Wie strahlten uns an. _  
„_Das wird zwar verdammt schwierig, aber was soll's…"_  
„…_das schaffen wir schon, und wenn nicht, weiß immerhin niemand, dass wir es überhaupt versucht haben."_

Ich hielt das alles damals für ziemlich unrealistisch – aber nur, bis Scorpius folgendes sagte:  
„Ich…was ich sagen will, ist, dass…ich finde nicht, dass wir das alles wiederholen und weiter auf den festgetretenen Wegen der Generationen vor uns gehen sollten."  
Schön gesagt. Und so wahr.  
Er ging auf mich zu und hielt mir mit unsicherem Gesichtsausdruck die ausgestreckte Hand hin.  
Ich nahm sie.  
Erst jetzt, wo ich diese Geschichte erzähle, wird mir bewusst, das dies einer der wichtigsten, vielleicht sogar _der_ wichtigste aller Augenblicke meines Lebens war.  
Und ich habe immer noch das Gefühl, richtig gehandelt zu haben.  
Das ganze wiederholte sich noch einmal bei Albus, dann fiel mir etwas ein, was Harry mal erzählt hatte – und ich lachte.  
„Rose? Alles in Ordnung?"  
„Ja…es ist nur so…" Ich wandte mich an Scorpius, der mich _etwas_ irritiert ansah.  
„Hat dir dein Vater mal davon erzählt, als Harry und er zum ersten Mal zusammen im Zug gefahren sind?"  
Da grinsten auch Albus und Scorpius.  
Die Süßigkeitenhexe suchte sich natürlich diesen ersten (und bei weitem nicht einzigen, so viel verrate ich schon) schönen Moment zu dritt aus, um zu unserem Abteil zu kommen.  
Bevor Albus und ich irgendetwas sagen konnten, kaufte Scorpius auch schon den halben Wagen leer und schickte sie weg. Er ignorierte unserer entrüsteten Gesichter und gab jedem eine Flasche Kürbissaft.  
„Darauf, dass wir viel besser miteinander auskommen als unsere Eltern", sprachs und stieß mit zwei eher sprachlosen zukünftigen Mitschülern an.  
„Und darauf, dass wir das nächste Mal bezahlen, um unser Gewissen zu beruhigen."  
Das musste ja wohl gesagt werden.  
Wir stießen nochmals an und tranken.  
Dieser Satz ist zwar reichlich abgedroschen, muss jetzt aber gesagt werden:  
Es war der Beginn einer wunderbaren Freundschaft.

Und? Grauenhaft, schlimm oder doch gar nicht _so_ schlecht?


End file.
